A bush cutting machine, also referred to as a weed or grass cutter, is used to cut weed or, for example, a footpath in the fields, forest bottom weed of the forest or pasture grass. There are two types of the bush cutting machine. One is an arm coupling type and the other is a direct acting type. As for the arm coupling type, a cutter is attached to one end of an operation arm. A power source is attached to the other end of the operation arm. On the other hands, as for the direct acting type, a cutter is directly attached to an axis of a power source. These bush cutting machines use either an engine or an electric motor as the power source.
An example of a direct acting types bush cutting machine is seen in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-260, as the bush cutting machine which uses the electric motor as the power source, the direct acting type bush cutting machine, where an electric motor is attached to a tip of the operation arm, and a cutter is directly attached to a shaft of the electric motor, is mainly used.
As the bush cutting machine which uses the engine as the power source, the arm coupling type bush cutting machine, where a cutter is attached to one end of the operation arm and the engine is attached to the other end of the operation arm, is mainly used. An example of an arm coupling type bush cutting machine is seen in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-8054.
Further, examples of the arm coupling type bush cutting machine include, but are not limited to, a carrying type bush cutting machine in which an engine is carried on the backpack mount, a shoulder type bush cutting machine in which a loop-like belt is attached to the operation arm for shoulder-carrying and a handle type bush cutting machine in which a handle, either looped or two-handed type, is attached on the operation arm for manipulation.
Furthermore, there are two types of the bush cutting machine which has the electric motor as the power source. One is an electric power source connecting type which the electric power is supplied from the commercial power supply outlet. The other is battery type. The electric power source connecting type can be used where a commercial power supply outlet is placed close to the working place. Otherwise, an electric generator is required instead of the power supply outlet. On the other hands, the battery type requires that the operator to switches out the battery or charges the battery because the battery capacity is limited so as to preclude operation of the bush cutting machine for a long time.
In contrast, the bush cutting machine which has the engine as the power source has the advantage that it can be used even if there is no power supply outlet close to the place of use. And furthermore, it can be used for a long time cutting work by supplying the fuel to the engine. However, engine noise at the time of work is louder than a motor drive.
Thus, the bush cutting machine which has the electric motor as the power source does not generate a loud noise. However, the place where the bush cutting machine is used is limited to around a house and the like and the operation for changing the battery is required.
In contrast, the bush cutting machine which has the engine as the power source can be used even if there is no power supply outlet close to the working place for cutting weeds and grass. However, when cutting work is carried out in the city, the noise problem may bother the neighbors.
For these reasons, the user has to select between the bush cutting machine having the engine power source and the bush cutting machine having the electric motor power source according to the working environment.